Fifty Shades Freed from Christian's POV
by Jamielions89
Summary: Just like the title says, lol. Christian Grey's POV from my favorite book in the trilogy. Please, please follow, fav, review, etc. if you like it! I especially love reviews ;)


I set down my book and scan the scenery around me. The Mediterranean really is gorgeous. I've been before, many times, but never with my Ana. It is so refreshing to witness her wide-eyed excitement, it makes traveling much more enjoyable, but then again Anastasia makes everything much more enjoyable. From traveling the world to boring charity functions, she always finds a way to add light to my world. She is my light.

Ana is laying perfectly still, a small content smile spread across her delicate face. I wonder for a moment what she is thinking about. Is it me? I certainly am one lucky son of a bitch. I will never understand why it is that Ana loves me, but she does. She doesn't love me for my money, or for my looks. She is the first woman who has ever loved me for me. The me that exists deep inside in the darkest depths of my soul. The me that I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love, but Ana does. For some reason this intelligent, witty, gorgeous, innocent girl loves me enough to marry me. Enough to agree to be mine forever. She is mine.

She seems to be enjoying herself lounging around, but she is exposing so much of that flawless, pale skin to the sun, and that won't be any good. It is our honeymoon, and the last thing I want is a reason to not be able to touch her, anywhere I want to. Mmmm.

I move closer to her and stroke her beautiful face. "You'll burn" I whisper gently.

"Only for you" she murmurs back. Oh Ana, with her ready wit. She better burn only for me, I'd kill any man that went near her. But I decide to refrain from making idle threats, and maintain the playful tone my wife has set.

I pull her lounger into the shade with me.

"Out of the Mediterranean sun, Mrs. Grey" I scold.

"Thank you for your altruism Mr. Grey" she responds in a sardonic tone.

"My pleasure Mrs. Grey, and I'm not being altruistic at all, if you burn I won't be able to touch you, but I suspect you know that and you are laughing at me."

"Would I?" she responds in that playfully innocent voice that sends shivers through me every time. God, I love that smart mouth.

"Yes you would and you do. Often. It's one of the many things I love about you." I try to think about the other things I love about Anastasia. The list is endless. Her innocence, her beauty, her soft hair, her pale flawless skin, that lip. Fuck, that lip. Anastasia has the single sexiest lip I have ever seen in my life. I use a playful kiss as an excuse to give it a soft bite.

"I was hoping you'd rub me down with more sunscreen" she says as I kiss her. Oh God, yes. All I've wanted to do is run my hand across some of that skin since I've laid eyes on her in that swimsuit.

"Mrs. Grey, it's a dirty job… but that's an offer I can't refuse. Sit up."

I start at her neck, narrowly resisting the urge to plant a kiss on it. Then I move my hand across the milky white skin of her chest. "You really are lovely. I'm a lucky man" I murmur as my fingers start to wander down to her breasts. I stop myself from slinking my hand under her bikini top, knowing full well that I won't be able to resist the urge to make love to her, out in the open.

"Yes you are Mr. Grey" she responds coyly, batting her eyelashes playfully. God, I want her. She does not know what she is toying with.

"Modesty becomes you Mrs. Grey" I tease. "Turnover. I want to do your back."

And there it is. That expanse of soft, porcelain skin that is Anastasia's back. I want to kiss every single inch of it. I frown as I notice that her ribs are visible to me. She's thin. Too thin. I worry for her, she really seems to have no sense of self-preservation. Doesn't she know what I'd be without her? I'd be utterly lost. Just like I was after the crack whore…

Her delicate voice interrupts my dark thoughts. "How would you feel if I went topless like the other women on the beach?"

Topless? Is she fucking kidding me? Like I would let her expose her breasts so that the idiots on the beach could ogle her, or worse...What if the paparazzi snap a picture? They could exploit my innocent Ana. Anyone with internet access would be able to jerk off to a picture of _my_ wife.

"Displeased" I answer quickly. "I'm not happy about you wearing so little right now, don't push your luck."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Grey?" she asks wryly.

A challenge? She thinks I'd challenge her to get naked on the beach. Certainly not.

"No it's a statement of fact Mrs. Grey." Time to remind her that she is mine. That I'm the only man who gets to see her naked.

I smack that gorgeous ass. "You'll do wench" I tease, hoping to get a giggle out of Ana. But, before she can react my fucking blackberry buzzes. What a pain in the ass. I'm on my honeymoon, can't those numbskulls at the office figure out how to do a single thing on their own.

But then I see that pouty lip of hers and I can't help but smirk. I'm gonna bite that lip later.

"My eyes only Mrs. Grey" I remind her, with a stern look, and slap her bottom once more. For a moment I worry that Anastasia is going to take off, but instead she curls up and resumes her nap. Oh yes, this is what I want. To watch my Ana sleeping. She looks so peaceful, so perfect. I could watch her for hours, and have in the past during some sleepless nights. I stroke her hair gently as I listen to some idiot on the other line mutter on about some meeting I missed. He doesn't seem to understand how precious my time is, especially when my wife, who has the most temptingly kissable lips on the face of the planet, is lying next to me. The last thing I want to do is work. But, I somehow retain my sanity through the entire, long, tedious call before hanging up. I want to wake Ana, but I don't have the heart. She needs her rest, and as much as I love talking to her, I love watching her like this just as much. I remember the first night she slept in my bed. The night she gave me her virginity. One of the best nights of my life. She looked so beautiful, I didn't know it then, but I was already falling in love with her.

Some staff member comes and asks me if I'd like anything. I figure that Anastasia may be thirsty from laying in the sun so long so I order her a diet Coke because I know that is what she usually orders when we go out. I think if it were between the finest wine France had to order, or a diet Coke Ana would stick with the Coke. That or a steaming cup of English Breakfast. My Ana has the simplest tastes. It's delightfully refreshing.

I see her big powder blue eyes staring up at me expectantly.

"Thirsty?" I ask.

"Yes" she answers. "I didn't get much sleep last night" she adds as she rubs her eyes.

"Me neither" I grin playfully. Baby, no one would get much sleep with someone as delectable as you lying next to them.

I set down my blackberry and take my shorts off. I notice my wife staring at me. I fucking love it when she does that. I don't think there is a bigger turn on for me than knowing that Ana is lusting after me, that she wants me.

"Come for a swim with me?" I ask. She looks at me wide-eyed. I think her brain is still asleep. She is so freaking cute. "Swim?" I repeat. She still has no response. This just won't do.

"I think you need a wake-up call" I tease. I lift her into my arms and she responds with a resounding squeal.

"Christian put me down!"

"Only in the sea baby" I tease. Gosh, it astounds me how tiny she is. How can someone who has changed my life so profoundly in such a short of time feel so light in my arms.

She wraps her arms around my neck as I finally make my way into the water. "You wouldn't" she says in a daring tone.

"Oh Ana, baby, have you learned nothing in the short time we've known each other?"

I intend to kiss her lightly before tossing her into the sea, but once again, Ana unexpectedly takes control of the situation kissing me passionately. Oh, I'd love to take her. Right here. Right now. I'd love to bury myself deep inside of her. Send the message to her that she is mine. Only mine. Her body is for my eyes only, for my hands only… Fuck, I need to stop this train of thought. I am not going to do this here, not with all of these people around.

"I know your game" I whisper as I sink into the cold water, hoping it will cool down my libido. But Ana presses her body even closer to mine, and I only want her more.

"I thought you wanted to swim" she murmurs against my lips.

"You're very distracting" I answer. "But I'm not sure I want the good people of Monte Carlo to see my wife in the throes of passion." I'm kidding of course, I _know _that I wouldn't want that. I am the only one who has ever seen Ana come. I am the only who will ever see Ana come.

She runs her teeth across my jaw seductively, as she shifts slightly against me. Fuck.

I tilt her head back and plant kisses on her jaw, her neck, whatever I can reach. "Shall I take you in the sea?" I rasp, forgetting myself for a moment.

"Yes" she whispers. She's serious. She'd do this with me here. Now. I really am a lucky son of a bitch. This woman, this perfect woman wants me. Only me. She is mine.

But I am not going to take her with an audience. I attempt to diffuse the situation with humor.

"Mrs. Grey you are insatiable and so brazen. What sort of monster have I created?"

"A monster fit for you. Would you have me any other way?"

"I'll take you any way I can get you. But not here, not with an audience."

Ana seems distracted as she looks towards the beach, and I seize the opportunity to illicit that wonderful noise from her, my favorite noise in the world. I lift her up and toss her into the water, and sure enough I'm rewarded with my wife's giggle.

"Christian!" she scolds me.

"We have all night" I reply with a grin. And trust me we will need it. "Laters baby" I add as I swim away.

I decide a few moments on my own may be a good thing. May help with my urge to devour her out in the open. Part of me hoped that Ana would follow me, that she'd chase after me. The thought was… arousing. But in the end I'm glad she didn't. I've gone far from the shore, and if Ana were with me I'd worry. I'm sure she'd assure me that she could swim just fine, and she'd give me one of her lectures about how capable she is, but she doesn't understand. My fears don't come as a result of me doubting her. It isn't her I doubt, it's the rest of the world. It is so easy to get hurt in this world and the thought of my Ana hurt simply kills me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Unfortunately my dip in the Mediterranean has had the opposite effect as what I had hoped. Absence did indeed make the heart grow fonder. I miss Ana. I want Ana. To kiss her, to laugh with her, to make love to her. But, first I should take her to dinner. The girl needs to eat, she only picked at her lunch. After that she will be all mine, and I plan on having some fun with my Mrs. Grey.

I smile as I catch the first glimpse of her. She is laying very still, she must be napping again. But, as I move closer I make a horrifying realization. She has taken her fucking top off! What the hell!? What was she thinking? Oh dear God, who can see her? Everyone on the fucking beach for one, and the security team, God only knows who else…

I quickly run to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shout, hoping to wake her from her nap. I succeed and she startles awake. I swear to God she better get dressed immediately or I will throw her over my shoulder, and drag her back to our boat kicking and screaming if I have to.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please type a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
